


Adorable Mech

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Rodimus thinks Minimus Ambus is adorable.
Relationships: Rodimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 9





	Adorable Mech

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on February 14, 2015 as a request. Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on April 26, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

“Well, now I definitely know why you wanted to keep this a secret,” Rodimus said, grinning and tugging lightly on Minimus’ mustache. “Being this adorable really doesn’t work for the whole authoritarian thing you have going on.”

“I am not adorable,” Minimus said, ignoring Rodimus as they sat together cuddled on the couch. Rodimus had his arm wrapped around Minimus’ shoulder and he sighed. “I’m rather stern either way. I’m just small.”

“Which immediately makes you adorable,” Rodimus said, smiling and hugging the tiny mech to his side. “How long until you get your suit back?”

“Any time, I suppose,” Minimus said, “When you stop cuddling, is probably a better indication of when, as you are the main reason I have yet to change.”

“Then I better make the most of my time,” Rodimus said. He hugged Minimus knocking them both over. “Gotta’ live up being bigger than you for as long as I can.”

Minimus sighed, patting him on the arm. “Might as well.”

“Ha ha!” Rodimus laughed, squeezing him tighter.


End file.
